1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slit lamp microscope used as a kind of ophthalmologic photographing apparatus is used in many cases for observing an eye to be examined by medical professions in an ophthalmologic field. In order to conduct photographing of an observation image of the eye to be examined by the slit lamp microscope, a photographing device such as a digital camera or a 35 mm still camera is disposed in the course of an observation optical path, various photographing modes such as a direct photographing mode and an indirect photographing mode are set, and observation light is led onto a photographing surface (image pickup surface).
When photographing of the eye to be examined is conducted using such a slit lamp microscope, setting of various conditions in a slit lamp microscope side, such as a photographing region, observation magnification (photographing magnification), a slit width, the amount of light for photographing, and an illumination angle, and setting of various conditions in a photographing device side, such as an exposure time, an aperture, presence or absence of exposure correction, a gamma value, and a contrast are required according to various photographing modes.
However, up to now, there are a number of combinations of photographing conditions according to photographing modes in the slit lamp microscope main body side and the photographing device side. Thus, it is difficult to suitably set these photographing conditions in a short time without keeping a person to be examined waiting, so that considerable experience is required.
Also, in an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus including a conventional eye fundus camera used in the case where a cataract resulting from an opacity of the crystalline lens of the eye to be examined is observed and photographed, a cataract mode is merely designated. Thus, the fact is that suitable setting to a condition related to the main body and a photographing condition related to the photographing device is not conducted according to the degree of opacity of a cataract.